poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript of Emerl's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Opening/Tickets for Emerl's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * *'Pirate Member #1:' * SpongeBob's Dream/Ready for Promotion in the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2/SpongeBob and Patrick sees Team Robot *'French Narrator:' [Suddenly, *'Police Officer:' Backoff! *'French Narrator:' *- *'Squidward:' ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ *'Squidward and SpongeBob:' unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum,La da d...♪ *'Squidward:' Huh? *'SpongeBob:' ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ *'Squidward:' him, and covers himself SpongeBob! What are you doing in here? *'SpongeBob:' I have to tell you something, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *'SpongeBob:' There's no shower at work. *'Squidward:' What do you want? *'SpongeBob:' I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *'Squidward:' Get out! him out the window *'SpongeBob:' Okay. see you at the ceremony. into Patrick, who comes out of his rock (Then, Team Robot and the others arrived to see Spongebob) *'Emerl:' Wow, looks as though Squidward got up on the wrong side of the bed this moring. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Hey Emerl, what bring's you to Bikini Bottom? *'Sora:' Oh, nothing much, Spongebob, we just thought we'd check up on you. *'Apple Bloom:' Yeah, but uh... what are ya'll doin on the ground? *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' We're Plankton's Evil Plan Z/The Grand Opening of the Krusty Krab 2/SpongeBob did not get a job *'Perch Perkins:' Perch Perkins here, . *'Mr. Krabs:' Hello. I like money. *'Perch Perkins:' *- *'Plankton:' It's not fair! At King Neptune's Castle/Enter Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard/Plankton steals King Neptune's Crown *'French Narrator:' Later that evening... that evening, Plankton is traveling through the sky on his jetpack. He stops in front of a giant castle *'Plankton:' Time to put Plan Z into effect. Starting at the undersea castle of King Neptune. is sitting in his throne by his daughter Mindy, who is sitting in another throne. Neptune hits the squire on the head with his trident *'Squire:' Oh, right. throat The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward. bring a small prisoner fish shaking nervously *'Princess Unikitty:' *'Neptune:' So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown? *'Prisoner:' Yes, but... *'Neptune:' But what?! *'Prisoner:' But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher. *'Neptune:' Well, then I guess I can't execute you. Twenty years in the dungeon it is. *'Mindy:' Daddy! the crown polisher You're free to go. *'Crown Polisher:' Bless you, Princess Mindy. away *'Neptune:' Mindy, how dare you defy me?! *'Mindy:' Why do you have to be so mean? *'Neptune:' I am the king. I must enforce the laws of the sea. *'Mindy:' Father, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments. *'Squire:' That would be nice. hits him on the head with his trident *'Neptune:' Squire, clear the room. I wish to speak to my daughter alone. except Neptune and Mindy leave. Neptune then shows Mindy his crown What is this, Mindy? *'Mindy:' Your crown? *'Neptune:' And what does this crown do? *'Mindy:' It covers your bald spot. *'Neptune:' It's not bald! It's... thinning. This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. the crown on a pillow on a stool. While his back is turned, Plankton peeks out from behind the crown, snickering evilly No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the sea. One day, you will wear this crown. *'Mindy:' I'm gonna be bald?! *'Neptune:' Thinning! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist. Like your father. reaches for his crown, but puts the pillow on his head instead. *'Mindy:' Dad, your "crown"... *'Neptune:' What the...? that his crown is missing My crown! Aah! Someone has stolen the royal crown! *'Plankton:' see him leaving the castle with the crown I got it. I got it! flies past Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, laughing evilly At Goofy Goober's/The Triple Goober Berry Sunrise [ *'Goofy Goober's Clock:' Hey, you all goobers! It is time to say "Howdy" to your favorite undersea peanut, Goofy Goober! *'Kids:' Howdy, Goofy Goober! *'Goofy Goober:' *- (In the Nut Bar, SpongeBob was crying) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' (crying) The next morning/Neptune was coming to the Krusty Krab 2 *'Goofy Goober Worker:' *- Neptune threatens Mr. Krabs/Go to Shell City? *'King Neptune:' And now, Eugene Krabs, to blast Mr. Krabs again you... will... *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Wait! I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Krabs over. *'King Neptune:' Quiet, fool! Mr. Krabs stole my crown, and now it's in Shell City. That's why he must die. *'Apple Bloom:' Really?! *'Gmerl:' Okay, for one thing, that's the most stupidest thing we've ever heard. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' I think my friends are right, doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown? *'King Neptune:' You don't understand. My crown is a symbol of my king-like authority. And between you and me... my hair is thinning a bit. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that noticeable... Neptune removes his paper bag covering the top of his head, revealing a huge bald spot that shines Bald! Bald! *'Everybody keeps on saying:' Bald! Bald! Bald! *'Fred:' My eyes! *'King Neptune:' the paper bag back on his head All right, all right. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' King Neptune, sir? Would you spare Mr. Krabs' life if we went to get your crown back? *'King Neptune:' You, go to Shell City? laughs No one who's gone to Shell City has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a kid. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' But I'm not a kid. I can do it. *'King Neptune:' Run along. I have a crab to cook. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' No! I won't let you. *'King Neptune:' Very well, then. I'll have to fry you both! *'Mindy:' Daddy, stop it! Can't you get through one day without executing someone? *'King Neptune:' Mindy, I told you to stay in the carriage. *'Mindy:' Where's your love and compassion? SpongeBob Look at this little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his boss. *'King Neptune:' But, daughter, I... *'Mindy:' Please, Father? At least let him try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem? removes the paper bag, once again revealing the shiny bald spot *'All:' Bald! Bald! Bald! *'Fred:' My eyes! *'King Neptune:' the paper bag back on his head All right. Very well, Mindy. I'll give him a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this crab all over the walls. *'Mr. Krabs:' Huh? *'King Neptune:' And as for you, be back here with my crown in exactly 10 days! pops up *'Patrick Star:' He can do it in 9! *'King Neptune:' 8! *'Patrick Star:' 7! *'King Neptune:' 6! *'Everyone:' Patrick! (They beat up Patrick) *'King Neptune:' 6 it is, then. *'Patrick Star:' Five... *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Patrick, shush! *'King Neptune:' Until then, the crab shall remain frozen where he now stands! points his trident at Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' No, wait! I'm begging you! Neptune freezes him *'Squidward Tentacles:' Who turned on the AC? gasps Mr. Krabs! Oh, no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck? *'King Neptune:' Come along, Mindy. Team Robot meets Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *'Mindy:' Listen, you guys. The road to Shell City is really dangerous. There's crooks, killers and monsters everywhere! And what's worst there's a giant cyclops who guards the outskirts of the city and prays on innocent creatures! Don't let him catch you, because if he does... he'll take you back to his lair and you'll never be seen again! (While Mindy is explaining, Patrick is staring at her) *'Patrick Star:' She's pretty, SpongeBob. *'Gmerl:' Is Patrick starting to be crazy about this or is it just me? *'Yoshi:' I am not entirely sure. *'Mindy:' Here, take this. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' What's in there? (opens bag and few winds blow at his face) *'Mindy:' It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from my father. *'Patrick Star:' (to Mindy) You're hot. *'Mindy:' Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home. *'King Neptune:' (from outside) Mindy! *'Mindy:' I'm coming. Good luck, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Wait. How did you know my name? *'Mindy:' Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the sea one day. I've learned the names of all the sea creatures. *'Patrick Star:' What's my name? *'Mindy:' That's easy. You're Patrick Star. (Patrick's cheeks turn red and he blushes shyly from head to toe) *'Sweetie Belle:' Awww, Patrick Star must have a crush on Mindy, that's so adorable. *'Eddy' Correction, that's so embarrassing, even for someone else. *'King Neptune:' Mindy! *'Mindy:' I gotta go, I believe in you guys. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Thanks, Mindy. *'Emerl:' Well, looks like we've got ourselves an epic adventure. *'Donald Duck:' Then, let's go. *'Princess Unikitty:' Hold it right there! *'Gmerl:' Huh, who are you guys? *'Princess Unikitty:' I'm Princess Unikitty. This is my little brother, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and of course, Richard. *'Emerl:' My name is Emerl, the leader of Team Robot. *'Yoshi:' Hello. *'Princess Unikitty:' The Journey begins/Plankton steals the Secret Krabby Patty Formula/At the Gas Station *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. Patrick, Squidward and I... *'Squidward Tentacles:' Passed! (????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Oh, Patrick and I. *'Patrick Star:' Hi. *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' (Mr. Krabs looked at SpongeBob and Patrick) *'Mr. Krabs:' (frozen) Oh... *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Patrick. Let's go get that crown. *'Emerl:' *'Dr. Fox:' (SpongeBob, Patrick and Team Robot ????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Feast your eyes, Patrick. *'Patrick Star:' What is it? (The lights turned on and ????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' The Patty Wagon. *'Princess Unikitty and Prince Puppycorn:' *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Mr. Krabs uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show its features. (????) Sesame Seeds Finished. (????) Steel belted pickles. (????) Grill ???. (opens the Patty Wagon's hood and ???) And under the hood, a duel of French fries with overhead grease traps. *'Patrick Star:' Wow. *'Yoshi:' *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Yeah. Wow. (closes the hood) (SpongeBob and Patrick gets in the Patty Wagon, ???) *'Patrick Star:' Hey. How come you don't have a driver's license? *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' You don't need license to drive a sandwich. (SpongeBob ?????. ????) *'SpongeBob, Patrick and Team Robot:' Shell City, here we come! (????) *'Sheldon J. Plankton:' Ding-a-ling! Hey there, Krabs! Freeze! At the Chum Bucket/Enter Dennis/At the Thug Tug * Squidward finds out Plankton's Plan Z/Activate the Mind Control Helmets/Encountering the Frogfish * The Trench/Mindy arrives/Planktroplis/Turning SpongeBob and Patrick into men * Through the Trench/Shell City, Dead Ahead!/Dennis appears!/It's the Cyclops! * At Shell City/The Two Friends End/Reviving SpongeBob and Patrick/Getting King Neptune's Crown/Sea Creatures' Revenge (SpongeBob, Patrick and Team Robot were sleeping until ????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' *'Patrick Star:' *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' *'Patrick Star:' (eats some rocks) (????) *'Emerl:' *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' (????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' There's some fish folks. Hey! Over here! You guys! A Little help here! *'Patrick Star:' Hey! Over here! Need help here! *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Huh? Wait a second. (????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Those fish are... dead. *'Prince Puppycorn:' (SpongeBob, Patrick and Team Robot ????) *'SpongeBob and Patrick:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *'Cyclops:' Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (The Cyclops ????) *'Russell Ferguson:' *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' He is opening ????! (The Cyclops got a glue and a jar of googling eyes) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Glue? Google eyes? Oh! *'Richard:' *'Cyclops:' *'Sunil Nevla:' *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' He is making a humorous ???? of... (????) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Alexander Clam Bell!? Patrick, he is killing sea creatures and making them smelly knick knacks! And I think we're next! *'Patrick Star:' (grabbed by the Cyclops) You think so? *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Patrick! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (grabbed by the Cyclops and ?????) *- *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' This doesn't look too good, Pat. *'Patrick Star:' You mean we're not gonna *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' The Magic Bag was gone/Meet David Hasselhoff/Where's the Boat? * Back at the Krusty Krab 2/Dennis Returns!/SpongeBob vs. Dennis/Dennis' death * * *'Patrick Star:' I got you, SpongeBob. (catches him) *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Thanks, buddy. (Dennis is ready to crush them) Uh, thanks a lot. *'Dennis:' (his eyes are now sore) That's it! I'm through messin' around! See ya later, fools! (boat horn honks) Huh? (Dennis turns around to see Hasselhoff swimming straight towards a catamaran) Ahhhhhhhh! (Dennis is struck by the catamaran and falls into the sea to his presumed demise) *'Patrick Star:' (he and SpongeBob look at Dennis) See ya. *'Hawkodile:' That will hold him off a long time. *'Donkey Kong:' Next stop Bikini Bottom! Preparing to fry Mr. Krabs/Going back to Bikini Bottom/Just in time * Mr. Krabs was saved/Plankton controls Neptune/SpongeBob's speech/"Goofy Goober Rock! *- *- *- *- Plankton's defeat/Hooray for SpongeBob!/SpongeBob SquarePants, the Manager/Ending *- *- *- Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts